


The Morning After

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Community: mating_games, Morning After, open pairing - Freeform, open-ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wakes, gradually at first, but when he realizes his head is pillowed on someone else's chest, alertness comes quickly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating_Games sleepover bonus challenge.

He wakes, gradually at first, but when he realizes his head is pillowed on someone else's chest, alertness comes quickly. His body aches, muscles stretching, ass twinging. He doesn't have a headache.

He's warm, comfortable, soothed. He isn't nauseated.

He remembers everything of the night before, the sweat, harsh breaths, shared words. He remembers the lights going off, but he didn't black out.

There're no tell-tale bottles or glasses in his line of sight, no up-ended furniture or over-turned lamps. 

"Well," he says, tilting his head to look into wary eyes. "I guess we can't blame the booze anymore."


End file.
